The replacement of lens of a human eye generally utilizes a surgical procedure whereby an artificial replacement lens is inserted through an incision in the eye. Once inside the eye, the surgeon manipulates the lens into a position where it is then secured. To minimize trauma to the eye, it is most beneficial to minimize the size of the incision through which the lens is inserted.
This type of artificial lens, generally referred to as an intraocular lens, is usually comprised of a circular convex or plano-convex optic portion, with arms called haptics extending from the optic. The haptics are utilized to hold the lens in place.
A practical limitation on how small the incision in the eye can be is the diameter of the optic portion of the lens. Although tissue is somewhat pliable, a slit or incision has to be approximately, at a minimum, the length of the diameter of the lens. One way to avoid this limitation is to manipulate the lens to reduce its cross-sectional diameter before insertion into the eye. An example would be to fold the lens over onto itself. This would reduce the required length of the incision by approximately one half.
The present invention relates to lens insertion and intraocular lens replacement surgery, and in particular, to an improved means and method for folding a lens in preparing it for insertion into the eye. The benefits of one smaller incision are less trauma to the eye.
The concept of folding or rolling a lens prior to insertion is known in the art. See, for example, the following U.S. Pat.:
______________________________________ Faulkner 4,844,065 Poley 4,769,034 Patton 4,836,201 Mazzocco 4,702,244 Bartell 4,681,102 Willis 4,759,359 Baccala 4,785,810 ______________________________________
Patents such as Faulkner, Poley, Willis, and Baccala illustrate how the folding of a lens may be done, or disclose and claim instruments used in association with such folding. Patents such as Patton, Mazzocco and Bartell disclose rather complex instruments and associated hardware for rolling or otherwise manipulating the lens into a smaller cross sectional or diametric-shape.
It has been determined that although the above technology exists in the art, there is room for improvement as to how a lens can be reliably and accurately folded. Intraocular lens replacement is a highly technical and delicate surgery. It deals with replacing a natural part of the eye with an artificial implant. The value of eyesight is immeasurable. Therefore, it is critical that all possible steps be taken to insure the best possible lens replacement and procedures.
Room for improvement exists in the ability of precise, accurate, and reliable folding of lens, if that procedure is used. A surgeon needs to have a good grip on a lens for its insertion. The lens cannot be damaged or scratched. The folding needs to be accomplished quickly and easily. It is insufficient, or at least problematic, for a surgeon to accomplish such delicate and minute folding without some standardized procedure or structure.
Moreover, it is also disadvantageous to utilize complex procedure or methods. Complexity leads to the risk of malfunction or, at a minimum, difficulties in learning the process or structure.
Additionally, the technology regarding the artificial intraocular lenses themselves has advanced. The optic portions of the lenses themselves may be made of several different materials. Some of these materials have characteristics which allow them to provide good optical qualities and durability. Some of the materials, however, are not particularly easy to fold or manipulate. One problem deals with lenses which are made of substances like silicone which are resilient and very deformable. This makes it difficult to maintain a secure grip on the lens when folded as the lens has a tendency to return to its original position. The second problem exists in taking great care to avoid any damage to the lens optic. Any gripping of the lens, especially near the optical center, runs this risk.
The need therefore exists for a means and method of reliably and accurately folding a soft intraocular lens, including those lens optics which are made of a variety of different materials.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide a means and method for facilitating folding of a foldable intraocular lens which overcomes or improves over the problems and deficiencies in the art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a means and method as above described which presents an easy, accurate, and reliable way to fold intraocular lenses.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a means and method as above described which greatly reduces the risk of inaccurate folding and gripping of an intraocular lens.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which reduces the risk of damage to an intraocular lens which is folded.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which is noncomplex and easy to understand and adopt.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which is adaptable to a variety of intraocular lenses.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which minimizes handling of the lens.
Another object of the present invention is described which minimizes the risk of upside down installation of the lens, as it will always be packaged, presented, and folded within the forceps tip in the correct position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which is economical and efficient.
These and other object, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with references to the accompanying specification and claims.